Why do you even bother?
Why do you even bother anymore? By Filedex Sorry if the story is not good. I'm trying to improve my writing. Also sorry for this being so short. This is my first story, so feedback would really be appreciated right now okay! =) Back when I was a child in the summer of 1984, I was dared to at school to go inside of my neighbor's house at school. Everyone on my block thought that I had a creepy neighbor, my neighbor would never leave his house and whenever anyone looked at one of his windows. A hand banging on the window could be seen or the curtains would close slowly after the hand was pulled away. The police were called on him one time and no one saw anything unusual in his house besides from his collection of cigarettes and lighters. So me being told to sneak inside his house was pretty scary for me, for some reason I, however, accepted the dare. At 9:00 PM at night I snuck out of my bedroom window as I could hear my parents sleeping along with my brother. I looked inside my neighbor's window and saw something weird. I tried to identify it, and after a while, I was able to make out what was on his floor and it shocked me. There was a murder that happened and that there was actually a woman that was on the floor, the body was white and pale. Its eyes were grey. The woman's back had the number “3” in its back. The floor was covered in a pool of blood thanks to the body still bleeding. I tried to get out but a shadow covered the door, it was my neighbor. I started to back away from him as he started to smile, his teeth were a bit jacked up and mangled. I ran as he walked towards me. Just when I was about to run into the basement, there was a smell of charcoal in it. There were loads of bodies. Most of the bodies were females that looked in their late 60s or 20s. They all had white hair. I have a sick taste when it comes to white-haired women - My neighbor said as he came closer to me, I went into his kitchen and grabbed one of the knives in his sink. The knife was extremely sharp and covered in dry blood-stains. He was now extremely close to me, I should have stabbed more but due to my fear getting the best of me and me being squeamish. I stabbed him 1 or 2 times in his leg. I then ran for my dear life and started messing with his locks trying to open his door. Eventually, his door opened up and I ran out of his house. I used the knife to open my door and it worked. Afterward, I grabbed my family's House Phone and slammed the door shut and locked it before then calling 911. After 10 minutes the police came to my neighbor's house and found him still on the floor. Although the scene was labeled as a homicide by police, more dead bodies that were nothing but women once again were later discovered in his attic. He was given a “Life Imprisonment” and “First-Degree Murder”. Unfortunately, on the news, it says that he recently escaped from prison and his house has been demolished. But a string of murders have been happening in my neighborhood so I'm definitely worried about my safety.